Investigators have attributed racial differences in disease occurrences in mortality to socioeconomic status. TO verify this hypothesis, we have integrated analysis of data from Georgia Medicaid claim files from 1988 to 1992. Counts, rates and racial differences of newly and previously diagnosed cases of hypertension and cervices cancer in the year 1992 were calculated. The racial disparity in cervical cancer rates was diminished in the rural areas, but not in the urban areas. Approximately one million people in Georgia receive Medicaid assistance. Health issues among them are important, but the Medicaid data has rarely been used. We propose to conduct similar to those previously conduct for hypertension and cervical cancer. We will attempt to complete studies on breast, prostate, colorectal and lung cancers, and hypertension treatment effectiveness. We will study breast cancer in year one, prostate cancer in year two, colorectal cancer in year three, and lung cancer in year four. During this 4-year period, we will study the treatment effectiveness of hypertension as well. Observations on prevalence and new claim rates of these disease will emphasize differences by gender,r ace, age and geographic factors. We would like to develop at least one abstract and one manuscript annually. This project will also provide students with the hands-on opportunity to become capable in the use of Medicaid data to study health issues among disadvantaged populations.